


The Seven Important Days of Caractacus Potts' Life

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sadness, important days, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Caractacus reflects on the most important days in his life





	1. The Day He Met Mimsie

**Author's Note:**

> In the Ian Fleming's books Caractacus wife calls him "Jack". It's unexplained why. In the novelisation of the film they name the wife as Mimsie.

During his early University days, Caractacus was working part-time as a mechanic at an auto shop. It was here that he spotted the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was nearly as tall as he was, with medium length blonde hair, and he had assumed around his age. Maybe a year or two younger. She waited by the register holding what looked like a couple bottles of oil. He walks over to her. “Good afternoon, Miss,” he greets her with a smile. “Will that be all?” He takes notice how blue her eyes were. _Beautiful._

“Yes,” she nods.

He rings up her items, “That will be £12, please.”

She hands him the cash, bids him good day, and leaves.

Caractacus curses himself for not asking her name. He wasn't particularly skilled at small-talk. He preferred to tinker with his things, yet something nagged at him that he should have spoken to her. Not knowing her name or if she was a local or not made that much more difficult.

Later in the evening, he stopped by a local store to pick up some things for an invention he had been working on. He turns his head and he couldn't believe she was there. She walks past him and then stops, “Hey, you're the man from the shop, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am,” he smiles.

“That plaid makes it easy to spot you.”

“It certainly does.”

He couldn't believe she was talking to him. Their minute conversation became five and they were both making one another laugh. They finally tell one another their names.

She cocks an eyebrow, “Wait, your name is really Caractacus? Like the chieftain's?”

“The same one. I'm afraid that's the name I got stuck with,” he laughs. “Doesn't help my last name is Potts. Gained the nickname Crackpot ever since I was a child.”

“Crackpot? Oh, you poor dear,” she laughs too before covering her mouth. “Sorry.”

“It's ok, it could be a lot worse,” he looks at her. “And yours?”

“Miriam but please call me Mimsie,” she smiles.

“Will do,” he nods. He decides to take his one chance, “If you're free sometime, want to grab a coffee?”

“Of course,” she says. “Let's go right after this shopping trip.”

Caractacus couldn't believe it. She wanted to go with _him._ Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he hoped this would become something more.


	2. The Day He Married Mimsie

She stepped out in her wedding gown. Silk and lace. All in white. Caractacus scrounged up as much money as he could so that she could have this one perfect day and wear the most perfect dress. Mimsie told him he did not need to do such a thing and a simple party would just do. He shakes his head. This was _her_ day, and he wanted to let her know how much she meant to him. He would spend many days in his workshop concocting perfect inventions and gadgets. And they sold well. Every cent he made, he placed in a fund just for her. She would peek in and watch. He would look up and smile and then get back to work. She steps closer, lifts up his goggles, and give him a chaste kiss on the nose. Mimsie would step back, take a seat, and admire him and his work. He used to never allow _anyone_ into his area of studies and workshop until her.  


Seeing her walk down the aisle made him realise it was the best decision he's ever made. She looked stunning, and he hoped he looked halfway decent. Both of their families were there for the occasion. And yes, it took quite a while for her parents to warm up to him. They pegged him as a farm boy with crazy ideas. Whose head was always in the clouds and that their daughter could do better. Caractacus worked hard to gain their approval. Mimsie meant everything to him and she was worth the work. He showed them he could support her, financially and emotionally. He stands at the altar. Looking nervously at everyone. She was still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and the smartest person he knew. He felt damn lucky to have her. She stands next to him and they both exchanged their vows. _“You may now kiss the bride.”_ Which he did. They were officially husband and wife.


	3. The Day He Found out He Was Going to Be a Father

Caractacus was in the middle of creating his next invention, however, he couldn't help but notice Mimsie pacing. She never paces. He places his tools down and looks at her, “Dear, is there something wrong?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I'm...” She hesitates, clasping her hands together, “I'm pregnant.”

Caractacus tilts his head, unsure if he heard her right. “What?”

“I'm having a baby.”

“I-I'm going to be a father?” A smile starts to play on his lips.

She nods, “Yes.” 

“Oh Mimsie, that explains why you've been sick,” he walks over to her, taking off his gloves. They both take a seat on one of his workbenches.

She nods again before looking down, “And I have to admit that I've known for a couple weeks. I was afraid to tell you. We just got married, and we wanted to wait. To go off on adventures like we've always said we would do.” She places a hand on her stomach. “And now...”

“Were you scared I would be disappointed? I could never. Surprised? Yes,” he places his hand over hers. “We can still go on adventures. We'll work extra hard and we'll make it work. We always do.”

She cups his face and kisses him, “Thank you for being such an optimist. I hope this child gets that from you.”

“My optimism and your realism,” he grins. 

They stand up and Mimsie hugs him, “That would be an incredible combination.”

“Careful, your blouse might get ruined,” he holds her.

“Please, Jack. I've learned how to get rid of all types of stains since living with you. Just a little grease,” she smirks.

“Touché, my dear,” he giggles. “I need to tell Grandpa that he's gonna be a, well, grandpa.”

“Let's tell him together,” she smiles.

“Of course.” They hold one another's hand and walk out of the workshop.


	4. The Day He Discovered There Was More Than One

One night, Caractacus lies in bed with Mimsie while one of his hands caress the small swell of her stomach.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of having the twins. I'm not sure we'll be able to provide enough for them.” Her hand rests on top of his. “I was ok with one baby. But two?”

“Mimsie,” Caractacus wraps his arms around her waist protectively, resting his head on her shoulder. “I'll make sure to work long and hard in the workshop for us four.” He kisses her cheek. “I'm confident I will sell enough inventions and we'll be able to provide them everything.”

She smiles, “True, as long as I can work my teaching job at the University for as long as possible then that could work.” She readjusts herself and faces him. “Thank you for your words of confidence. Perhaps I'm being a silly Mum-to-be.”

“Not silly. I actually worry too,” he chuckles as he rubs her stomach, thinking about that morning. Mimsie was only 9 weeks along and it was their very first ultrasound appointment. The doctor discovered she was having twins and she showed them on the monitor. Caractacus was just as shocked as she. In fact, if he wasn't sitting he would have fallen to the floor. Two children and they looked so small on the screen. He got himself together and truly began to think about the future. He figured the more, the merrier in the Potts' household and thought about all the inventions and furniture he would have to double. And when the twins got older the many adventures his family would go on.

“So you do worry,” Mimsie teases as she kisses him.

“Yes,” he laughs. “I'm happy and worried and excited and hopeful. I'm going to try to be the best father I can be for them.”

“I know you will be,” she nuzzles him. “Just as long as you don't send them flying in one of your crazy contraptions.”

“When they're older.”

“Caractacus!” She playfully guards her stomach, “Not on my watch.”

“Alright, alright, just kidding,” he caresses her sides. “You know I'll protect them.”

“Good,” she said approvingly.

He looks down at her stomach and whispers, “When Mummy isn't looking, we'll sail the skies.”

“Oh, Jack,” she snickers.

He scoots down the bed till he faces her stomach, “But seriously, your Daddy loves both of you very much. I can't wait to meet the both of you.” He places a kiss right above her navel.

Mimsie runs her hands through his hair, as he nuzzles her stomach, “They're very lucky to have you as a father and I'm glad that you are.”

Caractacus scoots back up and kisses her, “I'm grateful that you are their mother.” He wraps his arms around her again. “We'll make it work.”


	5. The Day the Children Were Born

“Um, Jack?”

“Mims?”

“My water just broke,” she holds her stomach as the wetness creeps down her pants.  


“Good heavens, it seems it did.” He had read many books about being an expectant father and attended yet this threw him for a loop, “Just breathe.

“I think you need to breathe more than me. I'm ok, for now,” she smiles. He never understood how she was so calm and he was acting like the crazy one. “Let's get to hospital, please.”

At the delivery ward, Caractacus decides to stay in the room while Mimsie gives birth naturally. He couldn't believe that at any moment he was about to become a father. While observing the many wires that were attached to his wife, he wondered how he could optimise them.

When it came time for her to give birth, he tried to give encouraging words and he hoped it helped. It upset him to hear her scream each time she pushed, and he hated seeing her in pain. He holds her hand. As she pushes the babies out one by one, she squeezes his hand so tight he thought she would have broken it. He ignores his own pain and focuses on her. “You got this, Mims,” he tells her repeatedly.

Jemima was the first one out and she let out a mighty cry. Jeremy soon followed 10 minutes after. He was silent until the doctors cleared out his mouth. He too cried loudly. After their cords were cut, and they were cleaned up, both of them were placed on Mimsie's chest. After everything, it finally dawned on Caractacus that they were parents. He took a minute to observe his children. Jemima's hair was so fine that she looked bald. Jeremy, on the other hand, had a head full of hair and shared the same hair colour as he. He kisses Mimsie's forehead and whispers, “You did fantastic, my love.” She thanks him and looks down at the twins, holding both of them. It astonished him how small and defenceless his children were. He was going to do all he can to make sure his children and his wife were safe and happy and to give them everything that the world had to offer.


	6. The Day He Lost Mimsie

The weather where Caractacus lived had been particularly awful for the past week, stormy weather and dark skies. Mimsie starts to open the door, “About to head to the shops.”

“Are you sure? Can't it wait until tomorrow?”

“I have work tomorrow and I can't. I need to get these errands done today.”

“Ok, Mims, be careful.” He kisses her cheek as she exits and watches her walk the end of their path to catch the bus.

A couple hours later, the phone rings. Caractacus picks it up, “Hello.”

“Are you Caractacus Potts?”

“Indeed. Who is this?” It was here the caller identified themselves as a nurse from the local hospital. They tell him his wife was involved in a terrible bus accident. Caractacus nearly drops the phone. Before he could ask about her condition, they inform him she died instantly. He asks multiple times if they were sure it was her and they told him each time yes. He would have to come down to the hospital and identify her. Caractacus' voice breaks and tears start to stream down his face. After he hangs up the phone, he hurries to his workshop where he breaks down in quiet sobs. His love of his life was gone. How he wished she stayed or that he stopped her and he didn't. Guilt floods his entire body. And the worst part: he had to tell the children.


	7. The Day He Gained a New Love

Caractacus was stunned. Here was Nevada, on bended knee, asking for his hand in marriage. The children and he had lived with Nevada close to two years and now Nevada wants to marry him. He thinks about the day he did the same for Mimsie and how she hesitated. Now he was the one doing the hesitating.

“Crackpott?”

Caractacus looks at Nevada. A person whom he never thought he would be with. He was the opposite of Mimsie. He was brash, crude, had a mouth on him, and a bit of criminal. And yet Nevada has shown him and his children nothing but kindness and generosity. Even the members of his crew were great to him. That too took some time to gain their trust. Just like Mimsie's parents. Although there were many differences between Nevada and Mimsie, there were many similarities too.

Finally, he nods his head. “Yes. Yes, I would love to.”

Nevada slips the ring on his finger. “You had me fuckin' worried there,” he smiles.

When Nevada stands up, Caractacus hugs him tight, “Never knew you were the marrying type.”

“I wasn't until your crazy ass came along,” he kisses him.

“I take pride in that, Nev,” Caractacus beams.

“I know you do,” he leans in, staring lovingly at his fiancé. His hands slide down from his shoulders to his back until they rest on his butt. 

Even though Caractacus blushes, he finds himself laughing. He holds Nevada close and nuzzles his nose with his own. He truly had found someone who made him feel just as special as Mimsie did.


End file.
